Iced Fire
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Ça se passe deux ans après Xmen 3. L'école de Charles Xavier a récupéré un ancien élève, la vie suit son court, spécialement pour une chambrée bien bruyante.


**Note de l'auteur **: Les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Iced Fire**

* * *

Soupire, depuis combien de temps était barricadé Iceberg dans la salle de bain ? Il allait pleurer toute la journée, parce que sa petite chérie en avait eu assez de sa 'froideur' au pieu ? Franchement, rien dans le calbute !  
Clic, son briquet s'ouvrit et la flamme balaya son regard. Clac, il le referma et comptabilisa une centaine de fois la manipulation. Bon c'était pas tout ça, mais il se les gelait ! En plus, avec son épanchement habituel, lors de ses petites déprimes, l'autre glacière avait congelé la porte, il ne pouvait donc pas sortir du maelström hivernal qu'était devenue leur chambre.  
Oui, c'était Pyro, une petite étincelle et… il pourrait sortir d'ici, mais franchement, après les événements de ces deux dernières années, la confrérie, la tarée de Phénix, sa renaissance entre les vivants, Pyro n'était pas bien apte à contrôler son nouveau feu. Et pour sûr, il cramerait tout et déclencherait les foudres de tout le monde. Oh ça, il s'en fichait, mais son coloc' avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre ses colles pour lui, du genre, "c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi"… blablabla.  
Pyro était un homme, merde ! Et le chaperonner comme ça, et surtout… lorsqu'il voyait son chaperon en pleure pour une nénette...  
Il soupira, passant la main sur la vitre pour essayer d'y faire fondre la glace avec la chaleur contenue dans ses veines. Et bah ! Pyro savait bien que Malicia n'était pas partie que pour ça ! Le nouveau avait à peu près les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle, et ils s'annulaient lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Eh bien, elle en avait de la chance cette peste ! Et quand Mister Freeze verrait ça… autant dire que c'est le mois qu'il passerait dans leur salle de bain !

- Hey ducon, je te donne trente minutes pour sortir de là-dedans sinon, je crame tout dans un feu de joie et toi avec ! »

Une, deux, trois... trente-deux… trente-trois… Hey mais ! Pyro se leva diligemment et sortit de sa main droite une flammèche. Tant pis, il l'avait cherché, un sursaut pris l'élémentaire de feu, la flamme était un peu trop vigoureuse et celle-ci, du coup, brûla la porte, le mur, l'intérieur de la salle de bain, faisant exploser la tuyauterie et le ballon d'eau chaude. Oups. Autant dire qu'avec ce vacarme… alàlà !

Il s'approcha du tas de glace dans la baignoire sans se soucier outre mesure de sa boulette pour ouvrir de grands yeux.

- T'es en train de fondre ! »  
- La faute à qui ! »

Rien ni personne ! Juste un sourire de requin répondit à Bobby. La main du brun tatouilla l'eau laissée par son camarade, ça devait être un morceau de son bras, ou de ses cheveux, ou alors… de sa joue. Oh qu'importe, en fait c'était de l'eau.

- Tu cailles la mort Bob', tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu foutes du givre partout, surtout quand tu dors, j'en ai rien à foutre que le matin la poignée casse dans ma main, quand je sors après toi, mais là franchement… tu m'emmerdes ! Elle est partie, mais bon débarras, d'ailleurs elle se tape le nouveau si tu veux tout savoir ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Laisse-moi finir ! » cria-t-il.

La main du brun venait de cogner le rebord de la baignoire, et son regard devenu rouge, laissait voir au fond de ses iris une lumière chaude et diabolique ; tandis que ses cheveux étaient devenus… des flammes, qui firent un bruit de cuisson. Oh, il était vraiment en colère ce coup-ci !

- Tu veux rester là, à pleurer ? Ok ça me va, mais moi, je me casse… Warren sera sûrement meilleur coloc' que toi ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires Pyro attrapa ses quelques affaires et sortit de la chambre pour frapper à celle d'en face.  
Warren ouvrit avec surprise, se demandant ce qui se passait. Voir Pyro au pas de sa porte ne laissait rien présager de bon... gloups !

- Hum ? »  
- Nouveau coloc' ! »

Pyro allait rentrer dans la chambre quand il sentit ses pieds rester obstinément collés sur le sol. De la glace… pas froide… hein ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !  
Warren regarda la scène avec un regard craintif, ça sentait le carnage... Il commençait à connaître par cœur ses voisins de chambrée, alors il referma la porte vivement, car les scènes de ménage entre ces deux-là… il y avait déjà perdu quelques plumes !

- Tu peux me lâcher Bobby boy ! Pleure ta nénette sans moi ! »

Le givre lui grimpa jusqu'aux cuisses, apparemment l'autre ne voulait pas le laisser. Ok ! John se changea en torche vivante et rugit dans un cri de guerre :

- Toi et moi dans la salle des dangers, maintenant ! »

Puis plus aucun bruit, à part un claquement de porte. Les deux élémentaires étaient partis s'affronter dans un endroit qui craignait moins... Ouf ! C'était les femmes de ménages qui seraient contentes ! Warren décida naturellement de prévenir Logan, en cas où ! Il fallait toujours être prudent avec ces deux-là !

Ça faisait une heure de combat acharné, de flammes incandescentes comme la géhenne, de frimas frisant le zéro absolu, oui l'enfer sur terre, pour quelqu'un qui supportait mal les sauts de température. Et comme depuis son retour aucun des deux éternels adversaires ne gagna. Cependant, il se passa une chose que les deux amis… n'avaient ni prévu, ni songé.  
Une boule de glace vola dans les airs, Pyro sourit, il faisait des boules de neige maintenant ? Bobby était pathétique ! Pour montrer sa supériorité évidente, Pyro envoya une bonne rasade de flammes, qui au lieu de faire fondre la boule, l'entourèrent et s'y assemblèrent. Devant eux, il y avait une boule de glace remplie de flammes et recouverte de flammes. Face à la stupeur des deux jeunes hommes, la chose sembla devenir folle et explosa les mettant KO tous les deux.

- Wa ! Pas mal du tout ! Hein Ororo ? »  
- Oui… je dois dire, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils fusionnent leurs attaques un jour… Pyro est trop prétentieux pour ça ! »  
- Vu la puissance, ça serait bien s'ils affinaient cette technique ! »

La métisse quitta la salle d'observation et remonta dans son bureau. Elle était sous le choc de la puissance des deux mutants. Seuls ils étaient de classe 3 voire 4 quand ils s'y mettaient à fond. A deux… ils avaient la puissance d'un mutant classe 5 et ça… c'était flippant, car l'un d'entre eux était rempli de haine ! John, Pyro était un menace potentielle, il fallait qu'elle préserve Drake et ce, à tout prix !

Pyro ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il se rappelait de cette boule, de sa puissance. Il l'avait généré, il… Non, ils l'avaient enfantée. Un sourire lui échappa, et d'un coup de pied peu avenant, il réveilla le grand blond.

- Hum ? »  
- Tu veux être le roi du monde, avec moi ? »

Un sourire partagé fendit leurs lèvres. Peut-être avaient-ils enfin trouvé un moyen de ne plus jamais s'opposer l'un à l'autre. Dès le lendemain, ils bossèrent sans relâche, oui, sans une once d'épuisement ou de lassitude ; non pas à dominer l'autre, comme tout le temps, mais à travailler en symbiose. Et pour tout dire, ce fut Pyro qui travailla le plus, certes sans le montrer, donnant des tonnes d'ordres à son cher larbin.

- Concentre-toi plus ! Pas comme ça ! Soit pas si mou ! Pense à ce que tu fais, crétin ! Me laisse pas faire le sale boulot ! Bobby boy, si je dois trouver un autre glaçon dit le ! T'es sûrement pas unique ! »

Etc etc… et finalement, le mot unique produisit le miracle tant attendu. Si, Bobby était unique ! Et que son ami veuille le remplacer… ça jamais ! La boule mystérieuse réapparut, bien plus stable, bien plus puissante. Elle dégomma la sentinelle en une seule et unique attaque. D'ailleurs il n'en restait plus grand-chose !

- Super ! Encore ! »

Encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le feu devienne blanc, que la glace vire au rouge, et que le bleu se mêle au rouge et vice versa.

La tête de l'homme de glace se posa sur l'épaule en calcination de son ami, il était fatigué. Étonnamment, le feu était chaud sans le brûler, sans le faire fondre comme d'habitude, il soupira d'aise.

- Fini… j'en peux plus ! »  
- On a bien bossé, tu vas voir leur tête demain ! »

Iceman tourna le regard vers Pyro et fit une moue de bébé. Quoi encore ?

- Avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié Malicia. »  
- C'était fait pour ! Idiot ! Et si tu pleures encore à cause d'elle je crame ton lit. Compris ! »  
- Si tu veux dormir sur une patinoire, te gêne pas ! »

Un coup de poing, gentillet lui arriva dans les côtes. Gentillet certes, mais il acheva le glaçon déjà bien proche de l'état comateux. Son corps valsa un chouia avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, dans un gros bruit de bloc de glace.

- Merde, me dit pas que je vais devoir te porter comme ça ?! Tu pèses trois tonnes comme ça ! »  
- J'n'arrive pas… à… »

Les yeux à demi clos, Bobby commençait à s'endormir. Et merde ! Il allait devoir le… mais attendez, non, pas du tout ! Pyro s'en sentait capable ! Une flamme... juste une flamme... Pyro la modela, lentement, il n'était pas encore très habitué à ça, une boule, des ailes, des pattes, ça ne ressemblait à rien, mais au moins … ce n'était pas lui qui allait se péter le dos à la tâche.

- Porte ce truc dans ma chambre ! »

Pyro marcha derrière sa créature, il était fier de lui. Tout le monde regardait sa balle ailée porter un colosse tout bleuté. Trop classe ! Malicia passa dans le couloir, la voix froide de son ami glissa hors de sa bouche.

- Marie ? Tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai jamais aimé… je me demande pourquoi, j'ai sacrifié ce que j'aime le plus, pour toi… peut-être parce que moi aussi je détestais ce que j'étais ! »

Il referma les yeux, après avoir regardé la boule étrange au-dessus de lui. Ice souriait, il avait l'air serein, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait libéré. Enfin ! Bobby Drake n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il était !  
Pyro la regarda troquant sa chevelure brune contre un amas de flammes. Non, il n'avait aucune animosité envers elle, non, du tout ! D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il la maudissait. A cause de sa stupidité ? Parce qu'elle avait ôté à John la seule personne qui avait comblé son cœur de tendresse ? Cette tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue en dehors de Robert "Bobby" Drake, alias l'Iceberg… ou… c'était encore autre chose ?

Il s'enferma à double tour dans la chambre, Bobby avait besoin de refaire le pleins, lui, il se laissa tomber dans son lit ; mais le sommeil ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Les lunettes sur le nez, Pyro lisait un BD hebdomadaire parlant des X-Men, en attendant que miss belle au bois dormant se réveille !  
Ils étaient devenus des stars, au point qu'il y avait des aventures d'eux, en films, DVD, BD, dessins animés, romans. Il adorait particulièrement son homonyme. Pyro, le bad boy devenu méchant, mais qui pour une raison connue que de lui, revenait tous les soirs, vers l'école, sans jamais se faire voir des autres. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, en se voyant regarder par la fenêtre de Bobby Drake. Mais il fichait quoi dans la BD ?! Ça se terminait comme ça ? Non ! Il attrapa la suivante et l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Deux yeux bleus s'amusaient du comportement de Pyro. Il les avait lu. Lui aussi avait fait de gros yeux, mais plus particulièrement sur la fin de la BD prise par le brun.

- Lis pas c'est pire… tu redeviens gentil, pour moi, et dans la dernière vignette… »

Deux yeux le toisèrent longuement, et Pyro regarda la dernière vignette sans perdre une seconde de plus. Redevenir gentil déjà... c'était le pire, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas ?! Bobby le contemplait tendrement… tendrement ? Et c'était quoi cette bulle. "John, tu es de retour !" "Ouaip, Popsicle, et rien que pour toi !" Nan son image de mauvais garçon jetée à terre et foulée devant le monde entier ! Il allait brûler le scénariste ! Vif !

- On a l'impression qu'on va… »  
- Qu'on va quoi ? » demanda-t-il les yeux suspects.  
- S'embrasser ! »

Une flammèche, la BD devint lentement tas de cendres... Il n'y avait ni… méchanceté, ni haine, ni quoi, ni qu'est-ce dans son regard. Il n'y avait qu'un trou béant dans lequel Bobby n'arrivait pas à lire.

- T'es choqué ?! On dit que les contraires s'attirent. »

Bobby en rigolait, après tout, c'était qu'une BD ! Pas que l'envie d'embrasser le type en face de lui, lui avait déjà trotté dans la tête, mais franchement, il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Une BD, c'était une fiction, y'avait pas écrit, d'après une histoire vraie ! Kitty d'ailleurs avait fait des allusions à ça, lorsque Logan avait dit qu'ils feraient une pièce de théâtre, la semaine dernière. Elle avait voulu mettre Pyro en belle au bois dormant, et lui en valeureux prince. Les décors avaient été carbonisés dans la nuit, drôle de coïncidence ?!

Il remua sur son lit et regarda John sur lequel quelqu'un avait mis… pause, apparemment…

- Hey ! Johnny ? »

Aucune réponse ? Oh, il était choqué à ce point ? Anormal pour un type comme ça ! Bobby alla le rejoindre sur son lit et tapota son épaule.

- Bébé boule de feu… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du brun. « Hey Salamèche ! »

Une réaction, un coup de boule. John avait une sainte horreur d'être qualifié de pokémon.

- Aïe, pauvre taré ! »  
- M'appelle pas comme ça ! »  
- Je voulais juste te faire réagir, pas que tu me pètes le nez ! »

Bobby passa un doigt sur son nez, pour le refroidir, punaise, mais en plus il saignait ! Dernière fois qu'il parlait de Salamèche de sa vie !

- Mr St. John Allerdyce, la prochaine fois que tu me fais saigner, je dis au rédacteur de la BD de te foutre… en dessous ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- T'as bien compris ! »  
- Je vais te… »  
- Ha ! J'ai dit quoi ? » coupa-t-il avec verve.  
- Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui vas passer à la casserole, Popsicle ! Voir ce que ça donne au lit, un glaçon vierge ! »

Bobby s'indigna de la parole du brun, oui, il l'était encore, c'était mal ? Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des pics de son cher coloc', mais là, ça lui prenait le chou. Rabâcher sans cesse, que bien que différent de Malicia, il ne pourrait pas, tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une fille glaçon comme lui…

- Quoi donc ? Tu déprimes ? »  
- Mal'… elle est avec ce gars, pasque elle peut être, elle-même… »  
- Parle plus d'elle ! »  
- Ce que je veux dire, Pyro, si je le suis encore c'est pour la seule raison, qu'à chaque fois que je ressens une émotion trop forte, je me change en glaçon…ou je congèle tout sur place. Malicia a trouvé quelqu'un qui… réduit son pouvoir à zéro. J'ai plus qu'à chercher une fille glaçon… »  
- Elle ne réduira pas ton pouvoir à zéro, Popsicle ! Vous allez geler le manoir entier quand vous atteindrez l'orgasme tous les deux. Et je te jure, Popsicle ! Si je me réveille bleu, tu vas déguster ! Ce qu'il te faut, c'est des flammes ! »

Bobby le regarda curieusement. Des flammes ? Jusqu'à maintenant il n'en connaissait que deux des élémentaires de feux. La fille, il ne la piffrait pas, toujours à dire que les hommes étaient des chiens et blablabla, et Pyro. Wa ! Que de choix !  
Le glaçon s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, tout en souriant.

- Y aurait-il une chance que la BD t'es hypnotisé Pyro, tu m'appelles Popmachin comme le Pyro de la BD, t'es atteint, t'à l'heure tu vas me sauter dessus ? Pour me conter fleurette ? »  
- Nan, je vais te cramer la gueule, du gland ! Si tu continues ! »  
- Alors dit pas que j'ai besoin de flammes dans mon lit ! »  
- J'ai pas dit, mes flammes ! »  
- Mouais… venant de toi ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Rien… »

Silence… Warren entra dans la chambre se protégeant avec son aile, en cas où… il se passerait quelques guerres thermonucléaires au sein de la chambrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma caille ? »

Bobby releva le regard sur Pyro. Ma… caille ? Mais c'était quoi ce surnom ?! Il en aurait presque été jaloux le Drake. Jamais il n'avait utilisé les mots, mon glaçon pour le qualifier. Jamais de possessif !

- Tss ! »  
- Mon ange ? »  
- Arrête ! »

John se mit à rire, face aux rougeurs du volatil, il aimait bien le charrier là-dessus, il virait pivoine à chaque mots, concernant ses ailes et un possessif en apposé. Foix de Pyro, il l'emmerdait avec ça tous les jours !

- Ororo veut voir Bobby ! »

Bobby se leva assez rapidement, il n'aimait pas cette demande. Ororo ne demandait jamais à voir personne, sauf John quand il faisait une connerie ! Il regarda derrière lui et Pyro haussa les épaules dans un je m'enfoutisme totale. Le glaçon sentit ses intestins vriller dans son ventre et il gela la pièce.

- Pop' ? »  
- Warren… si quelqu'un essaye de l'approcher… tu le tues. »

Warren ouvrit de grands yeux alors que l'iceberg sortait de la salle avec une aura de glace tout autour de lui, laissant une traînée de givre à chacun de ses pas.

- Il a quoi ? »

Warren haussa les épaules et tourna le regard en entendant des bruits de pas hâtifs dans le couloir. Logan déboula dans la chambre et attrapa le bras de Pyro dans une de ses mains.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, boy ! »

Pyro s'exécuta et fit un sourire malsain. Il n'appréciait ni les ordres, ni les contacts physiques Logan commençait mal.

- Que ferais-tu pour Robert Drake ? Et grouille, on a que cinq minutes ! »  
- C'est pas vos affaires ! »  
- Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui ? »  
- … ça pourrait ! » dit-il en une mimique du genre, tralala j'ai pas envie de te parler.

Serval regarda Warren et s'approcha de l'ange.

- Si on te demande, dit qu'il est sorti par la porte, se balader dans le manoir ! »

Logan ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, John sous le bras, s'élançant dans les jardins, pour rejoindre le garage.

- Comment ? »  
- C'est ainsi ! Des soldats sont en train de… »

Bobby n'attendit pas le restant des paroles et se mit à freezer tout la pièce, le regard mauvais. Ororo abusait de ses pouvoirs !

- Il te change ! »  
- N'importe quoi ! »

Un claquement de porte et Iceberg cogna sur tout ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre sa chambre. Gardes, soldats, militaires, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Pyro ne le changeait pas, en tout cas pas en mal comme on le laissait entendre. Bobby savait ce qu'il faisait et John n'était plus cet homme rongé par la haine. Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, son regard se posa sur Warren qui lui pointa la fenêtre en un sourire fugace.

- Logan l'a sauvé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
- Une exécution ! »

Ce n'était rien autre que cela... Bobby sauta, bon c'était moins réussi que le gros chat qui leur servait d'entraîneur et clopinant, il rejoignit l'endroit de retraite du Serval, à savoir, son cher petit garage.

- Pyro ! »

Logan pointa de son menton l'homme au zippo qui observait une moto comme si il allait la voler sous peu. Bobby s'approcha soudainement rassuré, enfin arrivé à la hauteur du brun, il le serra possessivement contre lui. Il ne laisserait personne, non, personne toucher à John.

- Hey ! Assez de sentimentalisme Popsicle ! »

Le regard de Logan se tourna vers les deux jeunes tandis qu'il s'allumait un cigare. Un de ses sourcils se suréleva. Popsicle ? Ça lui disait quelque chose... mais... mais oui, c'était... Le Serval se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Vous lisez ce genre d'âneries ! J'adore ! Bobby je suis revenu pour toi ! Dans le prochain volume à ce qui parait… »

Une flamme s'éleva de son cigare et l'homme grogna avant de s'en aller. Il avait aidé Pyro, mais il ne ferait rien de plus, il ne voulait pas être obligé de quitter l'école. Il commençait à s'y sentir comme chez lui. C'était étrange et apaisant à la fois. Le loup solitaire avait trouvé une nouvelle vie... Quoi qu'il en soit, Logan savait qu'Ororo serait sans pitié. Elle voulait la mort de Pyro, de peur que son pouvoir rende malléable le trop gentil Bobby. Ne voyait-elle pas que c'était Bobby qui contrôlait le feu dévastateur de Pyro ? Les séparer serait sa plus grosse erreur !  
Des soldats le bousculèrent, il savait qu'ils allaient mourir, mais il ne dit rien, regardant d'un œil morne Tornade qui venait elle-même clôturer le combat.

- Bobby, John sortez de là ! Et toi Logan tu vas m'entendre ! »

Iceberg sortit, John gardé précieusement derrière lui. Il ne bougerait pas, si il voulait tuer Pyro qu'ils le tuent avec ! Ororo n'aurait pas le cran !

- Tirez ! »

Une fléchette se ficha dans son épaule et le mutant redevint un jeune homme comme les autres. C'était une nouvelle forme du vaccin, une dose qui les rendait inoffensif pendant vingt-quatre heures. Le temps de les arrêter et de les mettre en prison.  
Pyro se baissa vers son ami, inquiet. Même d'une durée aussi courte perdre sa mutation pouvait être un tantinet douloureux et désaxant. Sa main glissa sur le bras du blond qui au contact du brun poussa un cri. Pyro l'avait brûlé, Pyro paniquait et du coup, son thermostat avait grimpé d'au moins dix degrés sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Il lui fit un léger sourire. Il allait bien, mais il ne pourrait plus le protéger. Que faire maintenant humain ? Il ne pouvait même plus approcher Pyro sans en craindre le feu vif et dévorant. C'est en pensant à ça que le blondinet se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Il suppliait Ororo dans une mimique de bébé, qu'on ne lui retire pas son copain de chambre. Bobby ne le supporterait pas. Pyro essaya de baisser sa température pour prendre dans ses bras le blond qui se couvrait de ridicule. John n'avait pas besoin d'un body guard, après tout, il savait se défendre seul ! D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à brûler la première rangée de soldats. Bobby ne regarda pas, il restait accroché comme un bébé koala contre le brun. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais ! Quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient ! Pourquoi après Malicia, la confrérie, Phénix, la mort de Pyro, on voulait le lui enlever encore une fois. Non, cette fois-ci il ferait ce qu'il aurait dû faire dans le jet. Le retenir, l'attraper et être à ses côtés. Dans le bien, comme dans le mal.  
Bobby Drake ferma les yeux, revoyant encore Pyro revenir, un soir de pluie, complètement à l'ouest, incapable de parler, quasiment de marcher, tout le monde était sorti voir celui, qui normalement, devait être mort.

Et c'est là…

Alors qu'il gardait encore Malicia dans ses bras que celui de John s'était tendu vers lui, en un appel muet. Il n'avait même pas pu finir d'appeler son ami, qu'il prit feu devant tout le monde, laissant une foule hurler de peur.  
Lui il s'était avancé, et en prenant la main tendue, il avait tranquillisé les flammes. C'est là qu'il vit le plus beau des sourires ourler les lèvres du brun, juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance… pour se réveiller que dix mois plus tard après un très long coma, durant lequel la relation qu'il avait eu avec Malicia avait commencé à se dégrader.

Tornade les attaqua avec un éclair et força la séparation. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bobby, elle voulait juste qu'il redevienne comme avant, sans cette crapule qui lui tournait autour ! Ses yeux virèrent au blanc et elle enferma Ice dans une mini tornade, l'empêchant de rejoindre le brun qui venait de se prendre une double dose.

Le feu s'était éteint après un crépitement lugubre.

Pyro versa une larme. Redevenir humain était si... vide... si froid. Son regard se tourna vers Bobby le cherchant à travers cet écran de vent. Il rampa vers la tornade, se sentant affreusement cotonneux. Sa main glissa contre la barrière blanche se faisant repoussé par la force centrifuge comme un fétus de paille. Ororo n'y avait pas été de main morte. Les yeux verts du brun regardèrent sa main entaillée. Tant pis pour la douleur. John fronça les yeux et poussa sur ses mains, se déchirant les paumes pour essayer de passer au travers de ce mur implacable, repoussant avec sa force humaine cette tornade, cette prison. Le regard bleu de Bobby regardait la scène avec horreur, mais il se décida tout à coup à faire pression, lui aussi, sur le vent. Rien ne les sépareraient, pas même la douleur qui teignait de rouge leurs mains ensanglantées. Enfin, les paumes se touchèrent et une chose étrange se produisit.

Pyro ferma les yeux serrant la main de Robert avec force. Il tourna la tête vers Ororo laissant entrapercevoir un regard bleu transparent. John se sentait étrangement chaud et froid en même temps. Quelque part en un simple contact une adéquation du gène X avait semblé subsister. Il sentait au fond de lui que ce miracle ne durerait pas longtemps, alors de sa main libre, sans rompre le contact avec l'élémentaire de glace, il balança la boule de feu et de glace qu'ils avaient mise au point.  
Elle balaya sans peine les soldats gouvernementaux, malheureusement Tornade resta sur pied, ou presque, car elle n'avait pu l'éviter en sa totalité. La femme aux cheveux blancs voyait la monstruosité devant elle : une aberration ! Comment, avec la dose qu'ils avaient reçue…  
Pyro gela ensuite la tornade et sortit enfin le blondinet de sa prison. C'était bizarre de manipuler de la glace, assez jouissif aussi... Pyro recommença, plus par plaisir qu'autre chose, il regardait le givre recouvrir le tapis d'herbe à ses pieds en un rictus moqueur. Le feu glissa jusqu'à lui, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait allumé. La torche vivante à ses côtés n'était autre que Robert Drake. Sa Némésis semblait tout aussi amusée que lui de cette inversion de pouvoir. Cela dit l'amusement, ils ne devaient pas y céder, Tornade était toujours là alors, le regard tueur, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tue-le, je te tue, et je me tue après en emportant le plus de monde possible, ok ? Il reste, je reste, il part, je pars. Plus jamais... on ne laissera les gens nous séparer, car ma glace est douloureuse sans son feu pour l'apaiser... »

Sa main pressa celle du brun puis il se lova dans ses bras. Oui, John était à lui, son John, son ami, sa précieuse Némésis ! La symbiose de leur corps enfanta un gigantesque feu follet, qui pétilla en une nuée de cristaux de neige.

La fumée d'un cigare l'arrêta dans sa contemplation.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Erreur ! Bobby mène la danse. John serait pas resté si y'avait pas eu Bobby, et tu sais comme moi, pourquoi il est parti, et pourquoi ou plutôt comment il est revenu d'entre les morts. A moins que tu manques de flaire ! Les filles n'ont pas un sixième sens pour ça ?! En tout cas, ça pue les hormones ! »

Le gros chat se retourna alors que derrière lui se tramait la fin de la BD, deux regards, deux sourires, et un baiser chaste qui clôtura la scène.  
Il jeta son mégot et rentra dans le garage pour bichonner sa moto, alors que les deux jeunes passaient devant Tornade, lui laissant un avant-goût du mutant qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Une fois que leurs mains ne furent plus en contact, ils redevinrent deux humains, enfin, pour encore vingt-quatre heures !

- Bob' ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Grouille-toi ! Je veux pisser merde ! Me dit pas que tu pleures encore ! »  
- Mais nan ! Et puis tu peux rentrer ! »

Le brun poussa la porte regardant le blondinet s'inspecter dans un miroir, comme l'aurait fait une greluche. Quoi il se souciait de sa beauté ? Il ne regarda pas plus et fit ce pourquoi il était rentré, à savoir soulager sa vessie !

- Han ! »  
- Quoi donc ?! »

Un regard bleuté délaissa quelques secondes le miroir pour s'abattre sur la cuvette des toilettes ou plus exactement ce qui se tenait juste au-dessus.

- Espèce de pervers ! »

Comment John avait su, hein ? Il ne le regardait même pas ! Le regard bleu se figea et repartit sur le miroir. Et puis, il était pas pervers ! Combien de fois, petits ils avaient fait le concours du qui avait la plus longue, hein ? Hors propos, ils avaient plus douze ans ! Mais tout de même ! Ben voilà qu'il en rougissait. En y repensant, ils en avaient faits des trucs louches tous les deux ! Non pas penser à ça !

- J'ai envie de changer de look ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- M'soule que vous me compariez à Warren, je suis pas un Golden Boy ! »  
- Tss ! Tu l'es presque Drake ! »  
- Si je me teignais… en bleu ? »

Pyro haussa un sourcil interloqué. Bleu ? Après un court moment de réflexion, un large sourire lui pris. Il attrapa Bobby par l'épaule avec son célèbre sourire de requin. C'était une bonne idée, d'ailleurs il traîna son ami directement en ville. Autant marquer cette pseudo-appartenance à leurs éléments de façon plus prononcée... Quand ils revinrent à l'institut quatre heures plus tard, l'un avait troqué sa chevelure blonde contre un bleu givre et l'autre son brun contre un rouge chatoyant. Ils souriaient devant les regards qui les toisaient.

- On est cool comme ça, hein ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- On va faire craquer les filles ! »  
- Hum ! »  
- Et on va s'en empocher pleins ! »  
- Hu… quoi ? »

Pyro eut un sourire grimacier et passa les portes de l'école en premier alors qu'il laissait derrière lui sa Némésis. Il avait toujours été une sorte de bad boy plus que légèrement attirant. Des filles, il en avait levé à la pelle et il continuerait de jouer de ce charme pour passer le temps. Pyro était Pyro, il ne changerait pas...

- Johnny… »  
- Hey ! On est en été et il neige Drake ! »

Le bleudinet se ressaisit, oui, Pyro était Pyro, il était trop tard pour le faire changer ! Le colosse de glace se mit à courir à la suite du brun, avant de s'étaler à cause d'un croche-pied enflammé. Pyro aimait bien jouer avec les nerfs de l'ex-blond. Il partait si facilement, mais là, il avait peut-être abusé, à en voir le regard larmoyant de son… ami ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore amis ?  
John s'accroupît et caressa la chevelure bleue en face de lui, Bobby était lassant... Après un court sourire, il attrapa le col du fils à maman pour l'attirer vers lui et en embrasser les lèvres fraîches, glissant timidement à l'intérieur et goûtant à ce que Malicia avait dû découvrir la première : un repaire givré. Il ne savait pourquoi mais l'image d'un mentos lui vint à l'esprit. Un gémissement glissa dans sa gorge, déjà le corps en dessous de lui était en train de dégager une fraîcheur pinçant. Bobby semblait dans tous ses états. Il comprenait pourquoi Marie était partie. Oui il comprenait ! Mais pour le feu, ça passait, ouai, ça passerait parce que lui, pouvait la réchauffer. Chauffer cette glace et chercher le Bobby qui se laissait emprisonner par elle. Ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, parce que… à voir Bobby, rouge de plaisir et de gêne mêlée... Mais pourquoi être gêné, hein ? John n'arriverait peut-être jamais à saisir la complexité du personnage de Robert 'Bobby' Drake.  
Il relâcha les lèvres devenues bleutées en entendant des murmures, tient donc, Tornade et Logan sortaient du hall avec une ribambelle d'élèves. Y avait-il un cours de sport ? Kitty légèrement hystérique courrait entre leurs camarades exhibant le nouveau numéro de Strange.

- Comme dans la BD ! Sauf qu'eux ils ont teinté leurs cheveux pour faire encore plus couple ! On les marie Logan ?! »

Pyro grogna et érigea un rideau de flammes pour que les autres arrêtent de les mâter avec ces tronches de cake. John n'était pas du genre à aimer qu'on envahisse son intimité comme ça, qu'ils aillent se faire ! Bon, il en était ou déjà ? Ah oui, le baiser... Et tandis que le bonhomme de glace qui lui servait de camarade tentait une retraite Pyro se racla la gorge.

- Popsicle ? »  
- Hum… »  
- On va s'en empocher pleins c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas si on va en avoir besoin... »

Cela dit, le regard de John eut un éclat bleuté et tandis que sa main se tendait vers le colosse neigeux, un filet de glace de ses lèvres sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Cette complémentarité, elle n'avait pas pris fin, bien au contraire car la température de Bobby venait de monter en flèche, et il n'y avait plus rien d'humain aux 48 degrés qui le faisaient lentement mais sûrement fondre. Ils se mirent en route, traversant la foule sans un regard pour elle. Maintenant hors du feu celui-ci disparu sans avoir cramé un seul brin d'herbe.  
John avait décidé de stopper cette effusion en publique et de rejoindre leur chambre. Ils y enterreraient leur amitié… ou peut-être pas. Ne pouvaient-il pas être amis… et amants à la fois ?

- Bobby ! »

Robert Drake ouvrit les yeux, il avait mal aux fesses, ça faisait bizarre… Sa première expérience… avec une torche vivante, ils en avaient brûlé les draps, et ce qui en restait, avait été brisé par la glace. Si à chaque fois c'était comme ça, Tornade les expulserait tous les deux ! Au fond de lui, il était malheureux comme les pierres et heureux comme tout, ces sentiments mitigés, Bobby ne les comprenait encore pas. Son corps se roula en boule essayant d'éviter le regard du brun. Il l'avait voulu, dans ses rêves indicibles, maintenant il l'avait, là, juste là et il l'avait eu au fin fond de lui. Cet amour, cette chaleur… Oui, le feu de son colocataire avait réveillé quelque chose de brûlant en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il voulait fuir comme la peste.

- Quoi ? Je veux encore dormir ! »  
- Hey ça fait huit heures que tu dors, en plus tu t'es endormi juste après, t'as vraiment aucune résistance Popsicle ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Pas de mais ! Tu m'as laissé… abandonné, alors que je voulais un bis ! »  
- Un ter plutôt… »  
- Qu'importe ! »  
- Tu vas me tuer ! »  
- Je t'ai pas obligé de me choisir ! »  
- Si j'avais su ! »  
- Hey ! Je suis Pyro ! »  
- Ouai… chaudasse ! »  
- Répète un peu ? »  
- Chaudasse ! »  
- Connard ! »

Bobby fit un sourire amusé. Il avait hérité de la glace, froid, et pourtant chaleureux en dedans, trop à vrai dire, pour le jeune premier qu'il était. Mais se farcir sexuellement la flammèche qu'il y avait devant lui… ça n'allait pas être de tout repos et surtout un grand challenge car il n'aurait jamais pensé John… si… hot ! Et là dans tous les sens du terme...

- Quoi ? »  
- Une fois tous les trois jours ! »  
- Tous les jours ! »  
- Une fois tous les trois jours et on fait un ter ! »  
- Tarlouze ! »  
- Ouaip ! Toi-même ! »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit… "Je t'aime", peut être qu'ils ne le diraient jamais et Bobby s'en fichait dans le fond, il n'avait pas besoin de ces mots-là. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de long discours amoureux, car au final ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne savait plus quoi dire. John continuait de le traiter comme avant, et ça... c'était rassurant. Finalement rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours amis… La main du glaçon se dirigea dans la chevelure rouge pour la mettre en pagaille.

- Putain Bobby, ma coiffure ! »  
- J'aime bien le style mal coiffé ! »  
- Et après c'est moi le dévoreur d'homme, tu devrais faire gaffe à ton regard. »  
- Ha ouai ? »

Sa main caressa sensuellement le visage de John, son regard exprimait quelque chose qui lui était latent, peut-être que ça venait du feu que Pyro avait laissé en lui. Quoi qu'il en soit du bout des doigts, Drake effleura les lèvres de John. Il eut un moment d'absence, après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre... de sentiments contraire en lui. Fuir ou s'approcher ? C'est le corps qui eut raison cette fois, puisque le glaçon se rapprocha pour un baiser glacial. Le Bobby Drake caché sous la glace commençait fébrilement à éclore...  
Qui avait dit, ne jamais jouer avec le feu ? Il ne l'oublierait pas… et son postérieur non plus.

- S'il te plait arrête… »  
- J'ai pas fini… »  
- J'en peux plus… »  
- T'avais qu'à pas faire ton playboy givré ! »

Il ne put rien ajouter, la lave venait de s'écouler en lui, de le consumer de l'intérieur et une paire de lèvres enflammés lui avait capturé la raison. Y'avait pas à dire… les flammes… c'était le pied !

* * *

2006 Bah spécialement dédicacé pour le-mouton. Merci encore pour toi !  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
